The present invention is related to operator workstations. More specifically, the present invention is related to ergonomically advanced operator workstations including a versatile architecture and flat-panel displays.
Operator workstations are used in many fields to provide human operators With access to computers used in monitoring and control applications. Systems utilizing such workstations include but are not limited to process, factory, machinery, security, building, environmental, space vehicle, and telecommunications control systems.
The architecture of computer consoles used in these fields may be as simple as a computer monitor and keyboard on a conventional desktop. However, in many situations this is insufficient and/or inefficient in that operator workstations must accommodate many functions in a space and cost effective manner while still being ergonomically compatible with the operators.
Prior operator workstation have been large bulky constructs with many disadvantages. They were primarily designed for older technology computer equipment which was large, bulky and had extensive cooling and wiring requirements. In many cases, equipment requiring regular service was within these consoles which the operators would have to abandon prior to service being performed. Operator worksurface was not maximized. Further, shipping, assembly and disassembly of these workstations was difficult given their architecture. In short, operator workstation technology has not kept pace with the computer technology contained within it.
The present invention is directed toward solutions to these above-identified problems.
Briefly described, in a first aspect the present invention comprises a workstation including a worksurface and left and right upper support members extending at least upward from the worksurface. At least one flat-panel display unit is mounted between the support members above the level of the worksurface. If there are multiple displays, they are mounted above one another, between the support members.
The workstation may also include lower support members which support the worksurface and the upper support members. A base may be connected to the lower support members and mounted therebetween.
As one example, the base may have a substantially triangular cross-section, while the lower support members may have a substantially triangular shape.
In further regard to the support members, they may have an arcuate shape curving upward from the worksurface. Further, the support members may comprise multiple linear segments, at obtuse angles to each other forming the arcuate shape. Some of the linear segments may respectively correspond to the flat-panel displays, which may be pivotally mounted at a central point within the linear segments of the support members corresponding to it. Also, a portion of the support members may extend below the worksurface.
An operator interface panel may be mounted between the support members, above the worksurface and below the displays. The operator interface panel may includes at least one human interface device which may be, for example, at least one annunciator panel, joystick, trackball, button and/or display. As an enhancement, the operator interface panel may include multiple displays which may be, for example, flat-panel touch-screen displays.
Further in regard to the operator interface panel, it may form an angle of between 90 and 180 degrees with the worksurface, and may have a substantially vertical frontal portion.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes an operator workstation having a base and a worksurface. Left and right support members are coupled to the base and support the worksurface. The support members have a substantially triangular shape with a vertex thereof disposed at the base. The workstation also includes an operator interface panel extending upward from the worksurface and forming an obtuse angle therewith.
As an enhancement, the support members may lean in a forward direction toward an operator position with respect to the workstation.
In accordance with further embodiments of the present invention, multiple operator workstations may be joined together. This joining may be performed using joining units.
Advantageously, the present invention provides an advancement to the art of operators workstations. The operator workstations embodied herein have an adaptable, expandable architecture and facilitate an enhanced man-machine interface and general operator environment.